How To Be A Host And, Well, Avoid Dying
by luluhrh
Summary: After the final battle, Hohenheim tells Ed that there's somewhere he has to go. Ed passes out, and when he wakes up, he's surrounded by people he doesn't know. And yet one of them seems so familiar... EdWin (duh), TamakiXHaruhi, other canon stuff. Rated T because Ed cusses like a sailor. Brotherhood/Manga-verse. Other characters come in later. Enjoy! Love ya! lulu
1. What is this? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

**Hello! For those of you who don't know, my name is Lulu and I AM YOUR FATHER! Haha just kidding, I'm your mother. ;) No, not really. That would just be awkward.**

**So yeah, maybe some of you know me for doing Percy Jackson stuff... or Harry Potter stuff... or the Avengers stuff... but now something else has come along, something VERY special...**

**Oh my gods Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran High School Host Club! They are SO COOL AND AWESOME, so read this shit!**

**And ****_that's_**** why it's rated T.**

**So, yah. Read.**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own either of these beautiful, wonderful, amazing, perfect stories... they belong to their respective authors. *sigh***

**Now, allow me to begin!**

**Edward**

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen._

_Hohenheim... That's all I can remember. He was there. He said he was sending me somewhere..._

_And Al was there. He had his body back, but he was so thin... and he passed out... and everyone was gone, and it was just Hohenheim, just that bastard, telling me that there was somewhere I needed to be..._

_And now I'm awake, looking up at a pink ceiling (damn that color) and breathing heavily._

"Hey, I think he's awake!"

_And I'm not alone. An almost familiar voice is in the room as well._

_I try to get up, but something keeps me down. Not something physical, just a sense of... reassurance. Like something is telling me that everything's going to be okay, nothing is wrong, everything will be fine..._

_Like hell it will._

_But I won't move. I'm telling myself to move, but I can't bring myself to lift my arms, or move my legs, or even turn my head. All I can do is listen. Listen as those steps come closer... and closer... until they stop._

_And suddenly I am seized by the desire to turn my head._

_My golden orbs meet deep blue eyes, so deep they almost seem purple. They are surrounded by soft white skin. A face of perfect proportions, perfect features adorning it, perfect pale blonde waves of hair framing it..._

_A familiar face, yet unfamiliar at the same time._

_And then I realize it. The way the eyes have a similar shine, despite the different shape. The way the hair flows, despite being shorter and colored differently. The shape of the face, the way the mouth curls into a smile at my open eyes. The reason the voice seemed familiar suddenly becomes clear._

"You," _I murmur, growling softly._

_The perfect face twists into lines of confusion. Why am I threatening? Why do I growl so?_

_But those eyes look the same as hers did. This boy has her eyes._

_And I am moving. I am more than moving; I am movement. My legs swing around, my arms fly up, my head juts forward-_

_And the boy is in my grasp. My hands clench at his arms. The boy gasps. One hand is delivering far more strength than the other._

_I still have my automail._

_I let out a hiss of anger._

"Who are you?" _I demand. The boy doesn't say a word. _"Well? Answer me!"

_Nothing moves. The boy still stares at me in shock._

_Then another voice speaks._

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid you'll have to let go of my friend there."

_The voice is cool, calm, calculating. It reminds me of someone. Mustang. If Mustang swallowed an icebox and threw his sense of humor out the window._

_I drag my eyes off the violet-eyed boy and glare at the boy with the Mustang-voice. He even looks like Mustang, just with glasses. Besides, he seems... more professional, more businesslike. More of a slim build than Mustang, too._

_I don't like authority figures, and this guy obviously thinks he's authoritative._

"Why should I?" _I ask, challenging him. He looks surprised._

_That's when I notice the other people in the room._

_There's two ginger boys. Twins, obviously. Identical twins. I frown. Twins are always troublemakers._

_There's a tall boy (lucky bastard) who seems to not care about the situation, but he's tensed, ready to spring into a fight._

_There's a very short boy holding a stuffed bunny. He looks upset and confused, but he's tensed as well. More dangerous than he looks, obviously._

_Lastly, there's someone else... wearing boys clothes, but obviously a girl. Her features and height indicated her gender. She seems surprised. In fact, all of them seem surprised. Evidently Mr. Mustang Lookalike is not someone people often disobey._

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" _I demand. None of them move._

_I sigh. _"I'll put him down if you tell me who you are and why I'm here."

_Immediately, Mustang Lookalike nods. _"Fair enough. My name is Kyoya Otori. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. The tall boy is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori. The short one-" _I growl before realizing he's referring to the boy with the bunny. _"-is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we call him Hani. He and Mori are cousins. This boy-" _He gestures to the girl and I raise an eyebrow, but he takes no notice. _"-is Haruhi Fujioka." _Otori turns back to me. _"And the boy you are holding is Tamaki Suoh. As for why you are here, we were hoping you could explain that to us."

_I glare at him, trying to assess whether or not he is lying. After discerning that he speaks the truth, I let go of Suoh._

_The boy- so familiar!- rubs his left arm, wincing. I shrug, offering a halfhearted apology with my body language._

"I don't know why I'm here,"_ I say with another shrug. I turn and glare at Suoh. _"But I do know that you, Tamaki Suoh, look familiar."

_Suoh nods, looking relieved that I'm not going to kill him. _"I feel like you're familiar, too."

_I nod. _"It's strange... but when I look at you, I see traces of my mother."

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you find it enjoyable, my peeps!**

**The word of the day is SOLIPSISM! Heh... I like this one. It fits Tamaki. Look it up, guys; it's a good word to know!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	2. Aunt Trisha

**Woo-hoo! More stuff!**

**At, like, 1:05. In the morning.**

**Yay for late nights! Or, you know, really fucking early mornings!**

**Yeah, it's not mine. None of it. It's sad, but true.**

**GAH! Pain. Stomach. Ow. Hurts. HELP!**

**Ah. Better now.**

**Okay, let's just read the damn story already.**

**Kyoya**** (Why? Because I like him, he's cool)**

The strange boy looked at the Host Club. We looked back.

Something was off about him.

Aside from the fact that he had moved so swiftly after being unconscious for a long period of time, he was able to detain Tamaki easily. Tamaki may not have been the most skilled member of our group when it came to fighting, but he was no slouch. He should have at least struggled. Instead, he just stayed there, toes an inch from the ground, pain clearly displayed on his face.

Even now Tamaki stared uneasily at the golden-eyed stranger.

I took a moment to observe him. Golden eyes, like those of a lion. Brave and deadly and, strangely, very deep. Troubled. Golden hair to match. Long, braided neatly down his back, yet still looking masculine. Broad shoulders, but not too broad. Not pale nor tanned. He appeared to have grown a lot recently, but the top of his head barely reached Mori-senpai's upper arm. He was wearing a strange red cloak over a black shirt and leather pants. His boots were black leather with read rubber bottoms. He wore white gloves.

The strangest part, however, was the symbol on his cloak. It appeared to be a black cross with a snake twirled around it. I knew it symbolized something, I just couldn't remember what it was.

And now Tamaki reminded the stranger of his mother?

"Wait a moment," I said, interrupting the stare-fest. "You know our names, but we don't know yours."

The boy nodded. "Fair enough. I'm Edward. Edward Elric."

I froze.

Edward Elric.

My blood ran cold.

I had heard rumors of a boy named Edward Elric. Apparently, in a section of Germany (which its natives called Amestris) there was a group of people who called themselves alchemists. They were scientists who could change the shape and configuration of elements and molecules to help them heal, fight, or whatever they wished to do. They called this "transmutation."

In the military, there was a group of alchemists called State Alchemists. They were glorified weapons. Each was given a nickname, and one of the most famous was the Fullmetal Alchemist. Known as such for his tendency to use the ores in the ground to create weapons for himself to fight with.

The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric...

Was a child?

Hani-senpai noticed my no doubt confused, terrified, and possibly awestruck face and sidled up to me. "What's the matter, Kyo-chan?" he asked innocently.

I took a deep breath. Looking Edward Elric in the eye, I simply stated, "Fullmetal."

By the way his eyes widened and flashed, how his fists clenched, I knew I was correct.

"How did you know?" he asked stiffly.

"Rumor," I replied carefully. "You're quite famous, you know."

Edward winced. "Damn."

Tamaki, meanwhile, was staring at Edward is shock. "Y-your last name is Elric?"

Edward nodded, looking confused. "Yeah. So?"

Tamaki shook his head as thought to clear it, and I remembered something. Something he told me long ago, at the very beginning of the Host Club.

*_* **(His eyes are literally "flashing" back! So yeah, flashback symbol has been developed. Yay.)**

_Tamaki had just finished with his last customer for the day. He stood up and flashed a brilliant smile at the gathered females. "Sorry, ladies, but I'm afraid that's all for today!"_

_A few girls moaned at this._

_"Don't worry!" Tamaki said soothingly. "Come back again tomorrow!"_

_This cheered many of the girls up._

_As the girls left the room chattering about how amazing the new club was, Tamaki lay back on a couch, completely and utterly relaxed._

_I glanced at him. He appeared to be reminiscing._

_I couldn't help but ask, "What are you thinking about?"_

_The blonde boy started, then smiled at Kyoya. "Oh, nothing," he replied. "Just about how much my mom would have appreciated what I'm doing for these girls._

_I sighed. Tamaki had thought about his mother often of late._

_"What was her name?"_

_Tamaki glanced up at me in shock. Truthfully, I was rather shocked at the question as well. It was just that the sudden urge for knowledge overpowered me._

_Luckily, Tamaki didn't mind sharing information._

_"Anne-Sophie de Grantaine." He smiled. "She was... She is wonderful. And she has a cousin who was like a sister to her, who would often come over to play with me. She was so kind."_

_"And her name wa... is?"_

_"Aunt Trisha." He laughed a little at that. I could suppress a smile. "Trisha Elric."_

I stared at the alchemist. "Fullmetal..." I began, but he interrupted.

"Please don't call me that." I raised an eyebrow and he quirked one back at me. "My superior calls me that. You kind of remind me of him, and that's not a good thing. Call me Ed."

I stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Very well, _Ed_. Are you, by any chance, related to a woman by the name of Trisha Elric?"

Ed froze. His stare intensified into a glare that would have set a drenched piece of wood ablaze within seconds, but I stood my ground.

Through clenched teeth, Ed growled out, "How do you know that name?"

"Answer our questions and we'll answer yours," I replied smoothly.

Ed glared for a moment longer, then dropped his gaze. "She was my mother," he said softly, his voice rough and scratchy.

Tamaki made a sort of choking noise in his throat. "Was?"

Ed nodded. "Was." He looked up at us, the fire in his eyes gone, replaced by a dull, glazed look. "She's dead."

**And BAM! Ending it off with a shocker.**

**In case you haven't figured it out, Ed and Tamaki are second cousins. Their mothers were first cousins, making them second cousins. Family math... isn't it just fantastic? *sarcasm should be noted now***

**So, uh, yeah, I'm gonna go before I throw up on my computer. Not feeling too hot.**

**The word of the day is TANKINI! Pff... okay, am I alone in thinking that it's hilarious that the word of the day is "tankini"? I should hope not...**

**Oh. Right. Not throwing up. Not throwing up.**

**Bye.**

**Love ya (and trying not to barf)! lulu**


	3. Puppy-Dog Eyes, Oh God

**I really can't enough of writing this... Sorry I took so long. I've been reading.**

**Okay: less talk, more story!**

**Neither belong to me. These things belong to geniuses.**

**Read now, please!**

**Tamaki**

Aunt Trisha...

She was such a wonderful woman. All smiles, all laughter, all kindness.

It wasn't fair. She had children who she'd left behind... She didn't deserve death.

Edward- my second cousin?- returned his once burning, now dull, gaze to the floor. "There was a sickness going around in our town. She caught it. She held out for... for my brother and I. Still... I think her grief over my bastard of a father leaving us was what let it get to her in the end."

I swallowed, feeling the burn of tears. "How... how old were you and your brother?"

Edward flinched. "Why?"

I looked down, too. "She... I knew her. Your mother," I clarified as Edward glanced up in shock. "She is... She _was_ my mother's cousin. She came over to our house sometimes. She stopped coming, though, when I turned two. She still contacted us, though, through letters and phone conversations. I have pictures. She was so kind... I called her 'Aunt Trisha'."

Edward nodded, smiling a little. I was amazed by how the smallest smile changed his face. Instead of looking terrifying, he had a sort of... charm, I suppose. His eyes regained a bit of their fiery, the gold sparkling warmly. He suddenly looked... really handsome.

An idea struck me, and I felt my eyes widen and my stance straighten, but before I could voice it, Edward whispered, "That sounds like something Mom would do. Visit her cousin, hang out with her cousin's kid." His smile widened a bit more. "She was great with kids." He looked down and whispered, "I was six. My brother was five."

I nodded, then realized that I knew just what to do to make the mood a little less sad and gloomy. I smirked as I said, "I have an idea."

Immediately the whole Host Club (excluding Kyoya, who just sighed deeply, and Mori, who did nothing at all) groaned.

Ignoring the less-than-enthusiastic response from my fellow club members, I decreed, "My dear second cousin, we're going to make you a host!"

For a moment, Edward just stared at me, his mouth wide in shock. Now that I had noticed his looks, I couldn't help but analyze what angle he would play. Strong features... unusually long hair... strange eye color... perhaps the exotic type? On the other hand, the outfit he wore pegged him as the rebellious, trouble-making type. Perhaps exotic bad boy? The ladies love a bad boy, after all!*****

Then Edward spoke. His voice was dulled by shock, but underneath was a thin undertone of disbelief and amusement. "You've got to be kidding me."

I laughed charmingly, shaking my bangs out of my face as I strode towards him. "Of course I'm serious! Being a host is therapeutic. You hang out with wonderful ladies all day, being charming and elegant, and slowly all your worries disappear!"

I thought I heard Haruhi snort, so I turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi giggled a little, and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked... NO! Stop it, Tamaki, she's********** not the priority right now! The priority at this moment in time is Edward, my handsome second cousin who simply MUST become a host!

"Nothing, Senpai," Haruhi said with a smile. "It's just that not everyone would find the Host Club 'therapeutic' like you do."

"Haruhi makes an excellent point, Tamaki," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up, allowing them to catch the light. "Perhaps Edward would prefer to simply rest for a while..."

"Nonsense!" I cried. "The Host Club is perfect! Edward can adjust to life here while learning to be a perfect gentleman. After all, as his older cousin, I must be a role model!"

Edward butted in at this moment, saying loudly, "Do I have any say in this whatsoever?"

I blinked. "Of course."

"Good. Okay, first of all, how old do you think I am?"

I blinked. "Um... huh. Fourteen? Fifteen? Younger than me at any rate."

Edward's temples became more pronounced as he clenched his fists and muttered, "I'm sixteen, for your information. And I would really like to just have some time to rest."

Kyoya nodded. "Just as I thought. I'll set up an area where you can-"

"The Host Club would be perfect for resting!" I exclaimed. Edward had to be a host, he just had to be! "All you do is lounge around all day, accompanied by the rest of the Host Club and our customers!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "No!"

I sighed. Time to use my secret weapon...

I slumped down to the floor, looking sadly at the beautiful marble. When I looked up again, I knew my eyes were wider, my mouth fixed in a pout, and my whole face arranged perfectly to express sadness and longing. My eyes glittered with tears.

Edward blinked. His eyes widened and he looked... terrified. Terrified and sad. "Al?" he whispered.

I pretended I hadn't heard and continued my puppy routine.

I could sense the rest of the Host Club (excluding Kyoya and Mori again- those two were unbeatable!) melting behind me, and they weren't even getting it full force.

"Come on, Ed, just give in!" Hikaru- or was it Kaoru?- begged.

"Please, before he turns it up more!" Kaoru- or was it Hikaru? Devil twins- added.

"Please, Edo-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed.

Edward looked like he wanted to argue, but he sighed. "Fine!" he muttered.

"Arf!" I barked happily.

Edward glared at me. "Shut up, puppy."

I growled at him before remembering that I was, in fact, human, and didn't have to respond like a dog. I stood up and brushed myself off, then exclaimed, "Well, let's get you ready! You can stay at my manor! I'm sure my father won't mind, he always found Aunt Trisha to be wonderful!"

Edward simply nodded bemusedly as I dragged him off, away from the rest of the Host Club and towards his destiny as one of us.

**Yay! Another chapter done!**

***Haha! "The ladies LOVE a bad boy!" Leo Valdez. *sigh* He's so dreamy... Ehehe... Hem. Moving on.**

****"She's Ron's sister!" That's what was going through my mind right then. This was for all you Potterheads out there.**

**Yeah... so. RFF.**

**The word of the day is JUDGEMENT! ... Yeah, it's a bit dull today. Oh well.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	4. Exposition Was Needed

**More stuffs for the people who have been begging for it!**

**. . . Well, not ****_begging_****, per say. More like. . . asking vigorously. Yeah. They ask, I give.**

**Disclaimer:**** . . . Why? Why must I say this so many fucking times? I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF! I DON'T OWN ED, OR TAMAKI, OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, OR ANYTHING!**

**So yeah.**

**I am in a really pissed off mood for some reason. . .**

**Okay then. Read, my nerds + geeks + dorks.**

**Haruhi**

After Tamaki dragged Ed away, Hikaru asked in an almost deadpan tone, "Okay, what just happened?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure was weird."

Kyoya sighed. "Will I have to explain all of this to you?"

We all looked at him with nonplussed expressions.

With a slightly exasperated shake of the head, Kyoya said, "Apparently the guest that Tamaki found in the garden, unconscious, was his second cousin, Edward Elric."

"How did he get here, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Kyoya replied calmly.

The rest of the club (excluding Mori but including me) gasped.

"Kyoya-senpai doesn't know something?" Kaoru asked, horrified.

"Okay, where are the flying pigs?!" Hikaru exclaimed, not even half joking.

"I've been in the dark on things before," Kyoya replied. "It's not really that big a deal, you know."

"YES IT IS!" the twins cried in unison.

Honey looked close to tears. "H-how could y-you not know s-something, K-Kyo-chan?" he asked thickly.

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't have to know everything, guys. It's not like he betrayed you by not knowing this one little thing. He still knows lots of stuff. Him not knowing how Ed got there doesn't warrant this kind of reaction."

"Thank you, Haruhi," Kyoya added. "However," he continued, pushing up his glasses, "I would like to know how Edward managed to get onto the grounds and make it past security without being noticed until Tamaki discovered him in the garden."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "Security?"

Honey nodded. "Oh, yeah, there are a lot of guards on campus, right Takashi?"

"Mm," was the only form of assent Mori gave, but it was enough for Honey.

"Right! There are so many, but they're really good at staying hidden. It's okay if you didn't notice them, Haru-chan. They aren't supposed to be seen by students, after all." Honey smiled at me.

I was slightly astonished by this new development (I really hadn't ever noticed them), so I merely replied with, "Huh. Yeah, they are pretty good."

Kyoya made a slightly impatient noise in the back of his throat. "Yes, which makes it all the more strange that he got here without them noticing. And how could he have gotten here if he was unconscious?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know, but-"

"-this guy certainly isn't boring," Kaoru finished.

Mori nodded rather fervently and Honey giggled and said, "He's definitely interesting!"

The Honey frowned. "Hey, Hika-chan? Kao-chan? Haru-chan?"

"Yeah?" the twins replied in unison.

"What is it, Honey-senpai?" I asked.

"What color were Ed-chan's eyes?"

I frowned. "Well, they looked. . . yellow. Or amber."

Hikaru shrugged. "I think they were gold."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, same here."

"They were almost. . . glowing."

"It was weird, almost inhuman."

"Mm," Mori added.

"I agree," Kyoya said, snapping his black notebook (was that writing on the cover? I'd never noticed the writing before. . .*****) shut. "Something is different about him, and it's not just the fact that he's a State Alchemist at such a young age."

I exchanged confused glances with the rest of the Host Club.

"What's a State Alchemist?" Honey asked innocently.

Kyoya blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? It's nothing to be concerned about. Let's just say that our dear friend Edward is a very powerful person."

My brow furrowed. "How is he powerful, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya frowned. "Well, the truth is I don't have all of the details. For now, let's just say he is highly skilled in a field of science not used in our land but abundant in his. He could, in fact, be considered one of the best. According to what I've heard, he travels around the country helping people with his science. His countrymen call him 'Hero of the People.' However, he is officially known as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Hikaru yawned. "How does this 'science' help people? It sounds boring."

"Yeah. Why can't he go around beating up criminals?" Kaoru complained.

"That's exactly what he does," Kyoya replied.

I blinked. "What? But how?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I'm afraid that this science of there's is something they keep under wraps. It is a jealously guarded secret." He pushed his glasses up, allowing the glass to catch the light and turn the lenses opaque. "For that matter, their country is rather closely guarded as well. It's behind in technology but ahead in the sciences. They have old-fashioned cars and trains, no airplanes, and no Internet or television, but this science of theirs is supposedly beyond anything we have here. According to eyewitness reports, it's almost. . . magical." Kyoya laughed derisively. "It's perfectly ridiculous to call it magic, of course. We have very little proof of the existence of this science. I myself know very little about it, but that little bit includes what they call it."

I stared at Kyoya. "What do they call it, Kyoya-senpai?"

He frowned. "Well. . . they call it alchemy."

I gasped. "Alchemy? As in the dead art of turning lead into gold and making people immortal? The art that obsessed scientists failed to perfect? That's their 'science'?"

"Apparently."

I shook my head, placing a hand to my forehead. "But. . . that's impossible. The scientists of the world failed to turn lead into gold, and their Elixir of Life didn't extend life at all! In fact, it was usually poison! How could they have alchemy? And how could he use it to fight criminals? According to what I've read, it involved lots of potions and experiments. What use is that in a fight?

Kyoya had reopened his book and was scribbling things down at an incredibly fast rate. "I really don't know. As I have said, my knowledge on the subject is rather limited. The country of Amestris is in Germany, but none of their records exist on the Internet. I can't hack into something that is nonexistent. Besides, I'd rather not have the wrath of the government of Amestris crash down on Japan just because I was doing a little investigating."

The rest of the Host Club (not including Mori but including me) shivered at the barely detectable note of anger in Kyoya's voice. Not knowing something was affecting him more than he let on, and not being able to find it out was clearly irking him further.

"Well, come along," he said, snapping his notebook shut and startling us out of our trembling stupor.

"Wh-where are we going, Kyoya-senpai?" I asked, still slightly out of it.

"Well, to Tamaki's house, naturally. I for one am not letting a chance to learn more about Amestris slip through my fingers."

"Ah. . ." the twins intoned, nodding knowledgeably.

"That makes sense," Kaoru stated.

"You do love knowing things," Hikaru added.

Honey grinned. "That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah," Mori said softly.

I nodded with a sigh. "All right. It's not like I have any more work to do right now. Might as well."

Kyoya nodded, but just as he was about to walk out the door, Kaoru asked, "Wait, why didn't we talk about this earlier, when Ed was still asleep?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Kyoya turned around. "One: because he was sleeping and we didn't want to wake him. Two: because the story didn't start until he woke up, which means the readers would have missed all the backstory."

"Ah, I see!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Okay, thanks for clearing that up!"

I sighed. _Jeez, what am I going to do with all of these rich people and their crazy fantasies. . . I mean, really? It's not like we're on a TV show or something. . ._

**HAHA! *sigh* I love Haruhi. She's awesome. She's all, "Jeez, rich people," and all the rich people are like, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH US?!" and crying dramatically, and she'd just roll her eyes and sigh wearily. XD And she's right, she's not on a TV show! THIS IS FANFICTION, PEOPLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm crazy.**

***. . . I think Kyoya has a Dea- *dies with much convulsing and gripping at heart***

**Kyoya: *snaps notebook shut* Sorry to interrupt, but it appears our author has suffered a suspicious heart attack. I suppose I'll have to finish up this author's note until she recovers from death. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite, or RFF as Lulu likes to say. The word of the day is extraneous. I suppose this could describe Lulu if she broke the fourth wall with this story, which I wouldn't be surprised by in the sligh-**

**Me: *comes back to life* *snaps***

**Kyoya: *disappears***

**Me: . . . This never happened.**

**Anywho, THANKS FOR READING!**

**Love ya! lulu**

**P.S. Does anyone else find it really weird that J. Michael Tatum plays Scar and Kyoya? And Sebastian from Black Butler? Sebastian and Kyoya sound similar, at least, but _Scar_? That's just weird right there. And Truth and Honey are both played by Luci Christian? What's up with this?**


End file.
